


The song remains the same（中文翻译）

by Elaine_Noyes4576



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:54:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29900010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elaine_Noyes4576/pseuds/Elaine_Noyes4576
Summary: 机器派John Reese去保护一个在佛尔蒙特的号码。但Kate Halifax并不像他所期待的那样。
Relationships: John Reese/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	The song remains the same（中文翻译）

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gardngoyle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gardngoyle/gifts).



> 作者的话：如果你是新的影迷，请停下。  
> 这部中篇小说有三部分。  
> 第一部分基本上是独立的“一集”，发生在第二季的结尾——没有剧透。  
> 有一个简短的“幕间休息”章节将两部分连接起来，第二部分有关于第三季第九集和第十集的主要剧透，我在其中选择了一条自由的时间线。请在看完第三季第13集“4C”后再阅读此篇。  
> 如果你这样做，你会同时喜欢剧集和(我非常希望)我的故事。
> 
> 译者的话：在我看来，这是一本很温柔、很感人的同人小说。作者对人物的性格拿捏得当，文辞优美，故事的可读性也很强。于是我要来了授权，准备将其翻译成中文，让更多的同好能够有机会读到这样一篇好文。  
> 原文链接：https://archiveofourown.org/works/22247806/chapters/53124703  
> 个人学习很忙，水平有限故翻译进度会很慢，也望其他读者不要嫌弃。再次感谢作者的授权，和她写出这样好的故事。

Kate  
第一部分  
当Kate离开柴炉边的温暖时，心里想着要去喝一杯加奎宁水的杜松子酒。


End file.
